The present invention relates to a vehicle-interior air filtering apparatus, particularly an air filtering apparatus for the interior of cars, comprising a coarse filter, a fan unit and a fine filtering unit.
When the vehicle is moving, the volume of air draw into the vehicle may be in the order of 15 m.sup.3 per minute. This air will contain pollen, various types of dust, and vehicle-exhaust particles. The air is normally drawn into the vehicle by suction from a location about 60 cm above the road surface on which the vehicle is moving and normally passes solely through a coarse filter in which large particles are extracted from the air flow. Assays have shown that, in the case of town traffic, the air is about 70% purer at a height of 120 cm above the road surface than at a height of 60 cm above said surface.
Consequently, it would be beneficial to take air into the vehicle interior from a greater height above the road surface. Many cars and other types of vehicles are equipped with roof hatches (or sliding roofs). However, in order to avoid draughts, these roof hatches are constructed so that no appreciable inflow of air is obtained, not even when the hatch is open. Furthermore, the air which does enter through the hatch is not filtered.